


1942

by coolstarboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstarboy/pseuds/coolstarboy
Summary: Alfred contemplates immortality.Inspired by the question, “You ever feel like you’re a billion years old?” and the song Moonlight Serenade played from another room.





	1942

**Author's Note:**

> https://plvsmid.tumblr.com/post/161434992878/moonlight-serenade-playing-from-another-room this post fucked me up so bad i had to write about it
> 
> also, in my head, alfred is a little more fucked up over this war bc he likes kiku, but i dont care what u ship so have a ball i guess

Stepping out from the hot, smokey room and into the cold night air, Alfred fixed his cap and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his uniform. Sitting down on the steps out into the garden, he pulled one out, lit it up, and took a long drag, sighing. He watched the smoke curl up and disappear into the air. 

“You’re a little young to be sighing like an old man, Alfred,” said a voice behind him. He turned to see Arthur, hands on his hips, dressed just as sharply as he was. He looked more concerned than his tone let on, and he sat beside Alfred. He motioned for a cigarette, which Alfred gladly gave and lit for him. 

“I’m almost two hundred years old, Arthur,” Alfred said after a moment, more tired than incredulous. Arthur chuckled. 

“In time, you’ll see that’s nothing, mate.” He took a drag from his cigarette, and paused. “Is something the matter? Normally you’re the life of the party, and I’m the one leaving first.” 

Alfred sighed again, shaking his head. He seemed like the weight of the entire world rested solely on his shoulders, hunched and gaunt-faced. Arthur nodded, and a silence filled the air, broken by muffled music and chatter from inside. 

“You ever feel like you’re a billion years old?” Alfred said suddenly. Arthur turned to look at him after the quiet remark but Alfred remained almost stone-faced, looking out over the moonwashed patio. 

Arthur pondered for a moment before he replied. “Well, I’m close to it.” He laughed, but his smile fell in a split second. “But… Yes, I know what you mean. It’s difficult, being such a young country and being involved in a war as big as this.” He took another drag. “...Two wars as big as this.”

“Does it ever get any easier?” Alfred said, looking up at Arthur with tired, sad eyes. Arthur almost wanted to be angry-- He hadn’t been involved until just last year, unlike everyone else in Europe-- but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry for more than a split second. That anger melted into sympathy, and he flicked ash from his cigarette. 

“I’ll let you know if it does,” Arthur said finally, sighing. The two sat in silence for a few more moments, muffled music once again weaving through the air around them. Alfred folded his hands before his face, looking contemplative. Before long, he stood and put out a hand to help Arthur up, which he took. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, and Alfred did the same.

Alfred stretched and shook his head, his trademark grin finding its way back on his face. “Let’s go have fun then, huh? Might as well live like we’re dying, just in case.” 

Arthur smiled as well, ignoring the underlying worry for the impossibly old eyes he gazed back into. After all, he went through the same thing-- he still was-- and the most he could do was distract his little brother and, simultaneously, himself.


End file.
